Slimemon: Roleplay
Welcome to the world of Slimemon! hangonaminutethisiswot--? Rules * All slimes are their counterparts on here: http://slime-rancher-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Slimemon_(Pokemon_Slimes) ** Special version traits would cross over. (Example: Lemmys Yellow fur would be on the Mareep.) Members * Squidy822 ** Leo & Spike (While not a slime, Spike becomes a Qwilfish.) ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Harry ** Squidy (Uncatchable: Have YOU tried to catch a demon recently?) * Danceykitty ** Dancey ** Sparkles Summary In this version of our universe, all the slimes have been turned into pokemon. AKA, whoever made this save file set "Slimemon" as the extra mode. All slimes are their pokemon counterparts now, and of course that makes all the ranchers and others pokemon trainers/corridenators/whatevertheheckyouwannabe Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Leo and Spike were walking around. Leo had already obtained one of his favorite starters from the games, a Charmander. Harry also was walking around, his only pokeball so far holding a Weedle. Lemmy was sitting around, dodging pokeballs anyone threw until he saw who he wanted to catch him... ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was in her cat humanoid-ish form, relaxing on a tree in The Moss Blanket. Sparkles was relaxing at her home in the small cave in the Indigo Quarry. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy saw Dancey, puffed a Master Ball out of his wool into his mouth, ran to Dancey, and caught himself in the pokeball, and it rolled to Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey didn't know what happened, but she just walked away. After all, she is partially pokemon, and she doesn't plan on being a pokemon trainer. Sparkles was just a friend, not a slime Dancey had caught. Dancey also always tried her best not to run into any trainers in case if they try to catch her just for show, since she's a shiny for some reason. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy just had then need to wait until eventually someone let him out. "Huh? Oh, hey Lemmy." Harry said after finding him. "Since the Dance thing didn't work out, can I hold onto you?" And Lemmy let him. Leo, meanwhile, was looking around when Spike directed his attention to Sparkles. Leo tried to throw a pokeball quickly, but it barely wen far at all. He forgot he was in penguin form, and penguins aren't good at throwing things. Leo promptly went into human form and picked up the pokeball. ---Danceykitty--- Sparkles quickly ran for it while Leo was distracted, bumping into Dancey's ankle, then hiding behind the feline. Dancey then looked in the direction where Sparkles came from with a slightly serious look. ---Squidy822--- "Whoops. You already own him? My bad...sorry." Leo apologizes, and Spike also apologizes in pufferfish. ---Danceykitty--- "Err, Sparkles is a her, not a him. Sorry for being rude." Dancey would also talk about how she doesn't actually own her, but instead just a friend since she's part slime, but she doesn't want to get caught in a pokeball to be shown off by a couple of trainers because she's a shiny and they would usually think their so ''special and perfect because they have a shiny pokemon in their team. Dancey, truthfully, hated trainers like those. There are also those shiny hunters. ---Squidy822--- "Whoops, sorry, gender can be hard to tell sometimes with slimes pokemon. Actually, why dont we battle?" He says, a classic competitive twinkle in his eye. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey quickly declined the battle,"Uh, no thanks, I gotta go. Bye!" Dancey ran off with Sparkles to the moss blanket. ---Squidy822--- Leo then sat by a tree with Spike, bored. He pulled out a tablet and watched famous pokemon battles. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to do the one thing she has always done while bored, climbing the tallest tree in the moss blanket in her cat form. ---Squidy822--- Leo looks up and says, "That's not a bad idea! Let's see here..." And then two minutes later he is stuck in a tangle of vines in the tree. "Don't you dare say anything..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey then jumps down to the ground safely from tree to tree, the same thing she does to climb to there. She then goes to her human form then sits down next to Sparkles. ---Squidy822--- Leo went a little hysterical and swapped rapidly between forms screaming, "HELP ME ALREADY YOU LITTLE--" ---Danceykitty--- "Heh, okay." Dancey went back to her cat form and climbed to Leo. She then bite and chew on the vines to free the penguin. ---Squidy822--- While falling, Leo went into human form so he could curl into a ball and roll on the ground when he landed. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey then jumped down from tree to tree again and goes back to her human form, and sat next to Sparkles. ---Squidy822--- Leo thought of how he would get up. He saw a pidgeotto and battled it and ended up catching it. He flew up to the tree. Then, Lemmy saw them all up there and so did Harry. Harry picked up Lemmy and flew him up. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked up at the penguin and said,"Good job, you just got a good view of part of the Moss Blanket!" ---Squidy822--- Leo was actually in human form, and admired the view. Lemmy snuggled up to Dancey, and Harry was flying even higher for an even better view... ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was still annoyed by the fact a yellow sheep slime has a crush on her. It's not that he's a sheep, it's just that Dancey doesn't know about being with a slime when she's a part human, part cat, and part slime abomination creature of some sort. ---Squidy822--- Harry was looking thoughtfully out, and looked at his heart necklace, recalling the one memory...he was a hero, yet if he didn't...no, he had to do that. He flapped down, and felt like he needed to confide into someone, like a psychiatrist. He looked over Lemmys shoulder to the Charlie Brown he was reading, and his semi-evil grin told his plan to Lemmy. "Don't you dare..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to try to find something to nom on, aka, eat. She found nothing where she sat, then stood up to wonder around to find some fruits or something, while Sparkles followed ---Squidy822--- "Catch." Leo says, throwing a few mint mangos to Dancey. He goes into penguin form to make his own tuna sandwich more appetizing. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey smelled the mint mangoes, and caught one of them in her cat form with her mouth. Sadly, she didn't manage to get the other ones, but she at least got one. ---Squidy822--- Harry saw a glimmer on the ground, and went for it. He yelled for Lemmy to come to him, and Lemmy gasped in happiness at what he saw. He saw, on the ground, one of his favorite TMs: Attract. He leapt onto it and learn attract. Leo, meanwhile, screamed "HOLYFLAFFINGISTHATASHINYHAUNTER?!" as most people agree: Shiny Haunter is flaffing awesome. He caught it. ---Danceykitty--- The shiny Haunter kinda worried her. She didn't want anyone to know that she was a shiny Skitty. She kept nomming on a mint mango to keep calm so they wouldn't catch her...both in sight and in a pokeball. ---Squidy822--- Leo, eerily somewhat-but-not-quite reading her mind somewhat, shouted, "OH, AND IF YOUR WORRIED ABOUT YOUR SLIME FORM, MOST PEOPLE GO FOR THE BETTER-LOOKING SHINYS. NO OFFENCE, BUT SHINY SKITTY ISN'T THAT COOL." and then Harry shouts, "HEY DANCE, I BET 50 MINT MANGOS THAT I CAN BEAT YOU IN A POKEMON BATTLE USING LEMMY. 50. MINT. MANGOS. AND YOU DONT HAVE TO BET A THING BACK!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey then suddenly realized that she cannot be caught by a trainer. She also realizes that despite being a shiny, she's not worth catching, since her stats aren't as great as a normal Skitty's. Dancey went to her human form, and afterwards, sighed and told Leo,"Trust me, penguin, it's not worth it to catch me. You're probably just going to use me as some sort of show off, aren't you? That's what every trainer I've known does. I'm sure you'd be one of them, too. Plus, I'm not even good in battle, after all, I'm pretty weak. So if I have one thing to say to you,'don't.' Sorry to, uh, pop your bubble. Besides, you can't really catch me while I'm in this form." ---Squidy822--- "Were you not listening to a word I just said?! I said most trainers wouldn't wanna catch you." And then Harry continues, "C'MON, DANCE, THESE MINT MANGOS ARE BURNING A HOLE IN MY INVENTORY! I HAVE LOADS, TOO. THEY'RE THE FAVORITE OF MY HONEY SLIMES--I THINK." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey somewhat lost trust of the penguin,"Well, if you know the truth, I won't battle, nor would I take anything from you. Same with you, bug." Dancey started to trot away, while Sparkles quickly jumped on her head for slight protection, but Dancey went back to tell Leo,"And if you didn't know, there are still shiny hunters I have to worry about, so there's that." She trotted away again. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy got a little depressed then. Leo shouted, "WHAT DID I DO?! I LITERALLY SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO CATCH YOU, NOR DID I ASK TO BATTLE OR ANYTHING!" Leo got a little annoyed when people didn't trust him, since he considered himself a fairly trustworthy person. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey feels like she can't really trust anyone in this world, and by that, I mean she can't trust any trainer. She sat on the branch of a tree after climbing up with Sparkles on her head. ---Squidy822--- Squidy startlingly popped out of nowhere in the tree, of course with a pun loaded. "You'd think cats would be scared of tree's: they have a lot of BARK." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was a bit startled, and so was Sparkles, but then Dancey said,"Heh, thanks, that really made my day. Also, good one." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy suddently raised up. It seemed like he was floating. Then it went a little higher and Harry was lifting him, muttering things under his breath. "SHOCKED to see me?" Lemmy says. Squidy cracks his knuckles (w8 does he even have...?) And replies with, "Ha! If you can't SEA it, this is the start of a pun war." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey thought,"''Oh boy." ---Squidy822--- Lemmy seemed to struggle, and at the end, Squidy said, "Looks I'll get some Victory Supper!" But Lemmy replies..."Well, here's your desert...since I just SANDBAGGED you." And then Squidys jaw dropped. "Give me one moment." And then he started screaming and teleporting practically everywhere on the planet or in Planet Planet or Moon Moon. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey giggled a little at the last pun. ---Squidy822--- Harry looked down at his necklace again, still remembering that time. Leo was being kinda groombly about not being trusted. And Lemmy saw Dancey giggle at him and his pun and his face lit up like a lightbulb. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to go somewhere else, probably somewhere that's more quiet than this chaotic place. She decides to jump down and go to the Indigo Quarry, while Sparkles followed. ---Squidy822--- Harry followed, mainly just for Lemmys sake. Leo stayed behind and trained Spike, Charmander, and "Void," as he called the Haunter, by battling the many wild pokemon around the place. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey walked a little faster due to being unable to trust trainers due to her slime form being a shiny. ---Squidy822--- Harry flies to easily get pretty much next to her. "You know your problem, Dance? You barely trust anyone. Not even regular friends like me. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't trust Lemmy!" ---Danceykitty--- "Well, I kinda do trust Lemmy, but that's only because a slime wouldn't catch a slime and use it either as a show off or in battle (probably as a show off for me)." ---Squidy822--- "I said, I don't want to catch you!!!" Harry says, and Lemmy pops out saying, "Plus, besides the smell of fish, a pokeball isn't that bad." Lemmy was also on Harry's head now. ---Danceykitty--- "Besides care from a trainer, there's not much good from being with a trainer in my opinion. Plus, I have pretty much the worst stats a Skitty could ever have, so I'll never be good in battle. I'm only really good for being shown off like a useless badge." Dancey was a bit more depressed after saying that about herself, but she's sure it's kinda true. ---Squidy822--- "A pokemon with the right moves could be good in battle, even with low stats. Stat lowering moves and effect-causers." Harry says. "Plus, there is also training " ---Danceykitty--- Dancey sighed,"Yeah, but still, I feel like trash." ---Squidy822--- Harry threw a few TMs at Dancey. Toxic, Attract, Disarming Voice, and...Recycle? Squidy appears with a drumset for a badumtss then leaves. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey still appears depressed. Sparkles tries to cheer her up. ---Squidy822--- Then Harry thought of something. "How do you know your trash when you haven't even battled yet? If you want, I'll fight you and sparkles with Lemmy and Weedle. ---Danceykitty--- "I honestly don't remember, but I do remember that I have ''been in a battle before, and I also remembered when I used to have been by the side of a certain trainer. However, those days are over, and I can't even remember their name. But I did remember that they released me because of how I did in battle the first time they sent me out. I didn't do well and went down almost immediately, and they were sure I was about level 17 or something. They were...They were also the reason why I never trusted trainers anymore..." Dancey sounded more depressed toward the end, and sighed,"I don't even remember any good memories, just that." ---Squidy822--- "It wasn't even just your stats. That trainer was an idiot--your moveset was also rubbish. Until now." Lemmy says. ---Danceykitty--- "Well, I guess you ARE right about my moveset, I had tackle, sing, ice beam(?), And growl. Only ice beam is good, really." ---Squidy822--- "Actually, sing was alright...well, anyway, the Recycle one was fake, so you still have ice beam. Now why don't we battle to prove your not trash?" Harry says. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey suddenly had an idea,"Maybe I can go with you and be on your team, perhaps? It might make me remember the better times, if there were better times when I was with my old trainer." ---Squidy822--- "Fine by me...but first, we might as well battle. Win or Lose though, I'll still catch you: don't worry." Harry said, and had a look full of...''DETERMINATION. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey sighed, but accepted,"Sure, I guess." ---Squidy822--- Harry sent out Weedle first. Weedle was weak, but you had to give it to him: He had a face that showed bravery to make up for a lack of strength. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, after switching to her slime form, used ice beam since ice is good against bug types. (By the way, fact, though she does have good stats on speed, everything else is like 5 to 16 or something. Speed is about 40 or something. Defense is okay, too, since it's about 18) ---Squidy822--- Weedle barely handled the ice beam, but managed to stand up to it. From barely surviving such a hit, he evoled into kakuna. Were just gonna skip to when kakuna was taken out and Lemmy was sent in so you don't have to deal with a load of hardens... ---Danceykitty--- Since Lemmy already had a crush on Dancey, she knew it won't do a thing. So Dancey use disarming voice instead. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy had a plan, though. He had to do what he had to do, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun. He closed his eyes and grinned. When he opened them, he had shot an attract! ---Danceykitty--- Dancey somehow defied the rules and attract didn't affect her for some reason? It even confused her, and she hurt herself like an idiot due to confusion. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy tried again. And again. And again. And...oh, you get the point! ---Danceykitty--- Dancey managed to hit herself 3 times before snapping out of confusion, then uses ice beam. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy got depressed from his attract not working. He took the ice beam and got frozen. Harry looked rather confused himself. "Why did attract not...?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey instantly said,"Let's not go there. I was confused enough by that already." ---Squidy822--- "Well, uh, anyway, I guess you won. Just let me uh...let's see here..." Harry says, and starts trying to punch the ice Lemmy was in. "Seriously, though, do you even know why?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey just shrugged, of course. She didn't know how she won, but she kinda though Harry let her win, but that's probably not the case. ---Squidy822--- "Well, anyway, I guess Lemmy's gonna be sliiiightly depressed about that, but anyway...lets do this." And Harry threw a pokeball, just as he finished breaking Lemmy out of the ice. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, in case if Harry misses, goes to the spot the pokeball's about to land(or stays at the same place if it's about to land on her head or something) to get caught and doesn't bother to try and break out like normal wild pokemon do. ---Squidy822--- Harry picked it up. The pokeball was rather peaceful, and smelled like fish. A trainer walked up to Harry. "I see you just caught a skitty. I've wanted to train against status effects." And Harry replies, "A. The skittys name is Dancey. B. If you want status effects, two of mine know attract, and one can paralize you." And so they decided to battle. Harry decided to let Dancey come out, and the trainer threw out a Wingull. It said he had 2 pkmn. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey somewhat just waits for a response, because isn't that how all trainer battles work? ---Squidy822--- The wingull used Taunt, flying and hopping around Dancey sticking his tounge out. (Because logic, you can choose what you do. Remember, moveset is: Attract, Ice beam, Toxic, and Disarming Voice.) ---Danceykitty--- Dancey suddenly thought,"Disarming voice might be good here." But Dancey then used attract, looking somewhat ABSOL-utely adorable, then plans for the next move. ---Squidy822--- Wingull fell under the attract, and was unable to attack. However, his trainer used his turn for an X defense on his Wingull. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, despite it not being super effective against a Wingull since it's part water, use ice beam. ---Squidy822--- The wingull had its guard down due to infatuation, and was taken out. The trainer returned his wingull and sent out a Hitmonchan. And, such a hitmonchan didn't have much defense, but his Attack and Speed were stunning. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey panics a little. A normal type doesn't do good against a fighting type, however, fairy was good against fighting, so she calmed down, then used attract again to see if that will work. ---Squidy822--- It did work, and the Hitmonchan was attracted. But then, who other to suddently appear then a couple team rocket grunts? Both were male, and one said, "Ok, see here, let's get to the point: Hitmonchans are tough, and that's a shiny skitty, so give us both of 'em." And the trainer said, "No way! Hitmonchan has been my pal for ages! We can't just give you our pokemon!" And so a double battle again, all logic going random by the trainers pokemon being full health and fine. He sent out his Wingull, and Harry kept Dancey out. One grunt had an ekans, and the other one had a skorupi. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey immediately used ice beam on the skorupi at her turn, being super effective (I think, since skorupi is a part bug, right?). ---Squidy822--- The ekans made quick work of the Wingull, but Hitmonchan avenged him quickly by knocking ekans out with a thunder punch immediately. The skorupi was finished off by an ice punch. The two grunts looked like they were about to hands-on attack them, but a slim female grunt walked up to both. "We found it, you two dopes. C'mon." And they followed her along a path. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey jumped to Harry's shoulder to whisper,"What do you think they were looking for then later on found?" ---Squidy822--- "My names James, BTW." The trainer says. "I think we should go figure out what they're doing. You guys with me?" And Harry nodded, always up for adventure. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey suddenly blurted out,"Well, whatever they're up to, they're always up to no good." Dancey went with Harry, along with Sparkles, seemingly also wants to go with Harry. ---Squidy822--- There, the female one (named Sam) was looking over a whole bunch of grimers with a whole bunch of grunts with her. "ALRIGHT, GRUNTS! WE'RE GONNA GET THIS ARMY OF GRIMERS TO THE BOSS. THEY MIGHT BE YUCKY, BUT HECK, THAT'LL JUST TOUGHEN US UP! AND..." and then she notices Harry and James. James crys out, "Hey! You cant just take a whole bunch of wild grimers! They were happy in the wild!" And Sam replies, "Ha! Who's gonna stop me? I have a whole bunch of grunts with me." And, before anybody else could speak, a voice behind Harry and James speaks. "I will." And there's Leo, standing there with Void, Charmander (Who has evolved to Charmeleon), and Spike, with a holy ton of Gastly's behind him. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was somewhat afraid, then jumped down to the ground from Harry's shoulder, ending up next to Sparkles,"That's a lot of Gastly's." ---Squidy822--- The gastlys and grimers battled. Sam walked up to the 3. "Alright, I saw you busting the plans of my henchmen. I'm gonna stop you from busting my next plan with a distraction. Your not getting past without a battle." And so a triple battle was activated. Dancey, Hitmonchan, and Spike Vs. Weevile, Skuntank, and Mismagius. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey went for the Skuntank first, and use ice beam. ---Squidy822--- Skuntank dodges and keeps using agility, dashing around the skitty. It starts firing sludge bombs while circling. Meanwhile, Spike and Mismagius were having a staredown, and Hitmonchan was dashing around Wevile punching it. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey at first was scared, but then had more determined face, then started to dodge the sludge bombs. After dodging all of them, she jumped on and then off of the skuntank's head and used ice beam in midair, hoping it wouldn't miss or be evaded. ---Squidy822--- The skuntank was hit and was frozen. In Spike and Mismagius's staring contest, Mismagius blinked and then was met by a shower of poison stings. Weevile dashed past Hitmonchan and used High-Jump kick on Skitty so quickly. (Weevile is somewhat low in all stats except speed, where he is freakishly high.). (If it hit, I think it would fit since Super-Effective). ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, still determined, managed to barely dodge it (barely getting her tail caught), then used disarming voice. (Weevile's a part dark type, right? Fairy moves are good against dark types) ---Squidy822--- Weevile takes the hit, then uses shadow sneak. He pops up behind Dancey unexpectedly, and rapidly uses Fury Swipes to the point of Dancey fainting. ---Danceykitty--- Sparkles attacked in defense of Dancey using Dazzling gleam on the Weevile while Dancey is fainted. (Sparkles, being a gold slime which is a mew, is on a much higher level than Dancey, having all stats at least 95, and having a good moveset being Moonblast, Dazzling gleam, Blizzard, and protect. Because a gold slime is equivalent to a Mew, Sparkles can learn any move. The more you know) ---Squidy822--- Harry sent out Lemmy, and whispered in his ear, "this trainer owns the pokemon that knocked out dancey." Lets just say, Lemmy was triggered. He had Hitmonchan and Spike stand back and faced the 3. His eyes disappeared. He got a grin. He started charging electricity. He ended up teleporting in unexpected places, zapping the two remaining pokemon to fainting. But then Lemmy fainted from using such as his power. Category:Squidy822's Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Either Style